Just A Little Poem
by Teary Angel L2
Summary: Ron and Hermione are fighting again. Hermione steals something of Ron's for revenge, but is her plan going to work? Read to find out! Disclaimer not included in story, so, no I don't own none of this.


**Just A Little Poem**

**A/N: Okay, I was reading the fourth book, and suddenly** **this poem came into my head.** **I hope you enjoy it.**

Hermione's sitting on the couch, her hair falling over the sides of her face as she read. Her amber-brown eyes read over each and every line with meticulous attention.

And Ron was on the other side of th common room. His hair was a little too long, and was hanging over the sides of his face, like Hermione's. He had his potions book open on the table in front of him, even though he never so much as glanced at it as he wrote, scribbled, and crossed out things on the piece of parchment on the other book on his lap.

They're backs faced each other's...

Flashback

"_Ronald Weasley_!" _Hermione Granger yelled at her boyfriend_.

"_What is it _now_, Hermione?" he replied exasperatedly._

"_What just happened? Out near the lake?"_

"_Look, Hermione, it was just a potion! A weak love potion! You know she's still crazy about me!"_

"_That's just it! It was _weak_! If you had actually _tried_ you would've resisted the urge to kiss her!"_

"_This is _Lavender_ we're talking about here! You know she would've pressed herself on me until the potion made me crack_, _which is exactly what she _did_ do!_"

"_Of _course_, Ron! You put up such a fight! Snogging her right there in front of everybody!"_

"Hermione!_ You're killing me here! I love _you!_ Not Lavender, _you!_ I've loved you since the first time I met you! You know that!_" _Tears started to roll down her cheeks, and that only served to make Ron feel worse about what he had just done. He _had_ been under the influence of a love potion, after all. _

"_Oh, I do, do I? And that's why you were just snogging the living daylights out of Lavender just a few minutes ago? Is it, Ron?"_

"_Hermione, don't do this! I love you! How many times do I have to say it? You, Hermione! Only you!"_

"_Really?" Hermione's voice had dropped to a whisper of terrible rage, as her eyes also voiced. She turned, tears streaming, and ran out of the common room._

End Flashback

And, now, here they were. Not talking, not looking at each other, not... anything! This had been the worst fight in a while.

Hermione just sat there, the only thing moving on her being her eyes. Occasionally, she turned the page.

Ron was still writing, scribbling, and scratching. After a few moments, he stared at the parchment for a while. Then, he slammed his potions book on top of it, sandwiching it between the two textbooks. Hermione looked up at the noise, but quickly looked back down as Ron got up.

He went to the boys' dormitories, but the parchment slipped from between the books and fell lightly to the ground. Hermione noticed and thought bitterly, This should teach him. I'll steal his essay for Snape, and he'll come begging and apologizing to copy some of mine. She was obviously still extremely mad as she deftly closed her book. She stood and walked to the bottom of the staircase gracefully. She kneeled and picked up the piece of paper, folding it and sliding it into her pocket without even glancing at it.

She rushed out of the common room, her face set. She sometimes loved the way her mind worked when she was mad, and she sometimes hated it. When she loved it was always when she came up with wonderful ideas for revenge, like this. She only hated when she discovered a loop in her little plan, and it ruined the whole thing. Right now, she loved it. There couldn't possibly be any way he would know she had taken it. They were the only two people in the room.

She rushed to the library, because he avoided that of all places. As she sat down, she whipped it out of her jacket, but still did not read it. Instead, she decided to read for a bit. Test her curiosity.

She read for at least an hour, and Ron still hadn't found her. She eventually decided it was safe to read it, plus her curiosity was burning away at her insides. She grabbed at the parchment and unfolded it. It was in poem form. Also, the writing for the first half of the page seemed to be written in Ron's handwriting when he was younger. In fact, it was dated from their second year. The dates progressed from year to year. _This _had definitely not been expected...

_You may not be perfect_

_But you're all that I need_

_You don't know_

_And I don't expect you to learn_

_I Love You_

_I can only wish_

_That You'd feel the same_

_You're more than I could ever earn_

_You're smart_

_You're funny_

_You stick to your beliefs_

_You stand your ground, you always stay_

_I Love You_

_I can only wish_

_That you'd feel the same_

_That's more than I could ever say_

_**Yeah, I've loved Hermione since I first saw her on the Hogwarts Express. I can't believe I wrote a poem about her! I'm not supposed to be a mushy, gushy, lovey-dovey guys.**_

Tears are welling up in Hermione's eyes now. _Does he really love me __**that**__ much? _

The next note was written in their third year. The next in fourth. For some reason, there wasn't any for fifth or sixth.

_**I can't believe it! She made McGonagall confiscate Harry's new firebolt!**_ _**She's being so frustrating! We aren't even talking now.**_

_**Hermione went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. It almost broke my heart to see her having so much fun out there with him. I wish I had gotten up the courage to ask her first, but Krum did. So of course, I turn into a huge git and and make a big deal. Then she tells me to get up the courage to ask her out before anyone else does. I think she knows I 'like' her.**_

A lot of this one is scratched outandrewritten. It's about the fight they just had.

_**I'm so damn mad! Why can't Hermione understand that I love her! Just her! No body else, especially not Lavender! It was a damn love potion! It may not have been very strong, but it was certainly strong enough to make me lose it. I wish we wouldn't fight so much. They almost always end in her crying, and I can't stand it. It makes me want to cry, but I wouldn't dare for fear of wounding my pride. It's pitiful. I won't cry under any circumstances, and I want to. I won't even apologize to my girlfriend for kissing another girl, for the same reason... I hope we patch things up soon.**_

Hermione gasped. She couldn't believe that he actually loved her that much. She quickly gathered her things as her tears of emotion slid down her cheeks. Hermione almost ran out of the library doors, and started to sprint down the hall. She turned a corner.

There, less than three inches away from her, was Ron. She looked up at him, and gasped. "Oh, Ron..." Then, she held up her right hand, and he saw the paper.

"You-You read it?"

She only nodded. "It's so sweet." she whispered. Her tears suddenly flowed more freely. Ron looked completely flabbergasted, and his hair stood up very strangely, like he had run his hand through it more than a few times.

"I was looking for it, Hermione."

"I was being so mean!" she gasped again, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I stole it because I thought it was your essay for Snape! I wanted you to think you lost it so you would come to me to copy mine!"

"'Mione...?"

"And then I went to the library, and I read it! Ron, it's such a beautiful poem! Then I read the rest, and it all made me cry!"

"'Mione...?"

"I was just coming to apologize to you," she babbled on. "I shouldn't have overre-mmm!"

Hermione's constant talking was suddenly cut off by Ron's lips on hers. He pulled back after only a few moments. He sighed. "I'm sorry too. I hope you liked seeing this-" He snatched the parchment out of her hand. "Cause you are _never_ seeing it again!"

And he started to run down the hall, with Hermione chasing after him.

**A/N: Yay! I hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**

**Bye!**

**L2**


End file.
